Benders of the Stars
by scorpiaux
Summary: Aang and his friends come to a village untouched by war but spiced with rejected and powerful Benders of the Chinese Zodiac, longing for a purpose in the Avatar's world. Will Aang be able help the last of these people?
1. Chapter 1: Skya

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender, or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1: Skya**

The air was warm and the sun was out. Aang and his friends had just swooped in from the air and were now walking in an Earth Kingdom forest to give Appa a break. Momo was jumping from branch to branch along side Aang, who had his shoulders slumped inward as far was they would go.

"I _hate_ walking," he complained to the back of Sokka's head. "Why can't we fly over?"

"It's dangerous," Sokka answered, not turning around." And Appa has been flying for more than 2 days straight. He deserves a break."

Appa let out a low growl in agreement.

Aang grunted and looked up at the blue sky above them. There were no clouds, no smoke puffs, nothing of Fire Nation Ships.

It was then there was a fast _whoosh_ of something, something that ran past Aang and in between Katara and Sokka. It was fast, they could not catch hold of what it was. It jumped in the air and landed in the branches and leaves of a tree.

Before Aang, Katara, and Sokka could exchange looks of oddity, another rush swooped past them, growling and hissing, as it reached the tree of the first and started jumping up and down at the base of the bark.

Aang and Katara stared but Sokka tightened his grip on his club and grimaced his teeth. "Hey!" Sokka yelled at the jumping thing. "Who are you! You almost ran into my sister!"

The thing stopped, and the threesome gasped in surprise. It was a young boy, no older than 10 or 12, with ears that started where regular ears start and went up above his head and to a tip, much like Momo's. He parted his lips, showing pointed fangs and pearly teeth. Something brown behind him swayed, and as they noticed, it was a tail, the same color of his hair and eyes, a hazel brown.

Sokka screamed and ran behind Apa.

The first figure jumped from the tree, landing infront of the boy.

"Oh shut up, Til!" She told the boy, hushing his hissings with her hand. They noticed she looked like the boy in characteristics, the tail and ears. Her eyes were ice blue and her hair, tail, and ears were orange with light brown stripes. She turned to them.

"I'm very sorry about Til..." she explained to Aang. "He's protective like that." She turned to the boy again, anger flaring through her eyes. "Til! Can't you see that's the Avatar?"

The girl herself looked only about 13, maybe even 12. The boy was only about 2 centimeters shorter than her. He slumped to the ground, his back to the tree.

Aang came up to the girl and smiled. "How did you know I was the Avatar?" He asked crossly.

The girl shrugged. "My name is Skya," she told them boldly. "And it's nice to meet you, Avatar. Who are your friends?"

"Well," Aang began. "My real name is Aang, and this is Katara." He pointed to Katara, who smiled as well and gestured a wave with her hand.

"My brother is Sokka," Katara explained. "He's...um...behind our bison..."

"Til is my brother, unfortunatly," Skya told her. "He's younger than I am." She moved a strand of orange hair from her face. "So where are you heading, Aang? Saving the kingdoms can't be easy work."

Sokka came out from behind Apa, his arms crossed over his chest. "The North Pole," he answered sourly, listening to the conversation. "Well, nice meeting you, but we really have to go. Come on--"

"Oh no!" Skya interupted. "You can't leave, not now. You just got here! You have to be tired or hungry or thirsty or something. If you come with me I can get you food and water, and a place to rest if you like." The tail behind her swayed and her ear twitched.

The group exchanged looks of hunger. Sokka could feel his stomach grumble and Aang could sence his mouth water at the mention of food.

"Don't pay any attention to Sokka," Katara told Skya. "We'll gladly go with you, and thank you."

------------------xXx---------------

"Do you know where you are?" Skya asked them as she cleared the branches and shrubs from her path, Til behind her using her as a sheild.

"Yeah," answered Aang. "Meekoh Forest."

Skya stopped and let go of the handful of branch she was holding to the side, turning around. "You're definitly _not_ in Meekoh, you've passed Meekoh. You're in Tenkay." She crossed her arms. "I'm not surprised," she said, annoyed. "Many lost travelers come here and think it's Meekoh."

Sokka let out a grunt. "I don't think so," he said to Skya, pulling out their map. "See? Meekoh, right there." He pointed to a large area of forest in the Earth Kingdom. Til shook his head, his ears flapping.

Skya shook her head as well and looked at the map. "See? That's why everyone thinks it's Meekoh. Tenkay isn't on any maps." She rolled the map up and gave it to Sokka and kept walking, Til still sticking to her back.

She moved a large bunch of branches and went through, waiting for her guests to arrive; Appa first. The travelers came through, looking around Skya's village.

The trees had been cleared out and sand had been spilled about the ground, thick and warm. Near the north Katara could hear water moving in and out, and smells of cooked meat tempted Sokka's hungry stomach. What surprised them most were the people, all with tails and ears and wide eyes, going about their day as usual. This one playing, this one eating, these few fighting. Old ladies in Earth Kingdom clothes, sitting on the front steps of an old cottage, sipping hot milk and swaying their tails.

"What...are you?" Sokka asked, watching Til jump on a much younger boy.

Skya shrugged. "Most of us are Earth Benders...most..." She watched their faces, staring at the tails and ears. Her brows furrowed. "You mean the tails and stuff? Well that's what happens when you're native of this forest, you know." She shrugged again, obviously getting annoyed.

"So you're tails and ears are real?" Asked Aang bluntly, resulting in a nudge from Katara's elbow.

"As real as your tail bone and your ears," she answered, moving uncomfortably. "You can start unpacking if you like," she said.

"How were you able to survive the war?" Katara asked, looking at the cat people.

Skya shrugged again, her tail twitching in discomfort. "I don't really know...it's a long story..."

Katara nodded. She wanted to ask more, but obviously it would be worthless. She could sense Skya's uncomfort and looked for something else to ask.

"So you're all Earth Benders?" Katara asked now, watching Til bite the ear of the younger boy.

"Most of us," Skya answered casually. "Except my sister. She's a Water Bender. I really don't know how that happened. She always was obsessed with the river..."

"Can I meet her?"" Katara asked anxiously.

"Yeah, sure..." Skya answered, looking at Aang unpack Appa's bags. "I have to warn you though, she isn't like the rest of us."

----------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2: Dragons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender, or any of its characters, except for the kids I made up. I own them, for sure.**

**Skya: You're not doing a very good job at owning us, I'm hungry.**

**Til: Yeah, and I have a really bad head ache!**

**Me: Whatever. You guys eat too much anyway.**

**Chapter 2: Dragons**

Skya stretched out, looking at the anxious Katara. "Are you really sure you want to meet her?"

"Yeah...is there something wrong?" Katara furrowed her eye brows and waited.

Skya sighed. "Nothing is wrong with her..." she began, putting the sentences together in her head. "She's just...different..."

Katara smiled. "Well...then I really would like to meet her. Where is she?"

Skya sighed slightly again and started walking. "Follow me," she called to Katara over her shoulder.

The walked for about 5 minutes, going in the direction of the near river until they came to a large boulder over looking the water.

Katara furrowed her eye brows and looked at Skya, who's face was washed with worry.

"She's behind that boulder," Skya said nervously, her ears flattening. "I'd go with you...but...I'm sorta...in a fight with her currently. She'll be glad to see you," Skya began. Before she left Katara she muttered out an "I hope."

Katara, though scared, was determined. Maybe this girl was a master bender, maybe...maybe she could help Aang, and help _her..._

_No! No! No!_ Katara shook the selfish thought from her head. How could she? No, she wouldn't ask. No matter how much she wanted to learn more about Water Bending, Aang needed to learn it more. Nervously she walked to the boulder.

She peered over the edge, biting her lower lip, hoping that the girl wouldn't mind her company. When she saw nothing she moved over the edge closer, her feet touching the waves, until she saw a figure...

Katara moved into full view on the white sand, seeing what she had been expecting and even stranger.

Instead of cat ears and tails, this girl seemed more like a reptile, with pointed, hair-less, and jagged ears that went well abover her head. Katara could not see a tail, or pointed teeth, but the ears had scared her enough. The girl's hair matched the color of her ears, a shimmering white color. The girl peered at her, innocently, expecting the worse...

"Hi," Katara said. "I'm Katara. Your sister told me you were a Water Bender."

The girl furrowed her eye brows and looked at Katara. "Skya?"

Katara nodded.

"OK...Yeah...I am a Water Bender...Oh!" The girl got up and smiled, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry, I didn't notice your clothes. You must be of the southern Water Tribe, right?"

Katara was tranced. Behind the girl, something was out reaching, 2 white and scaled wings, spaning a full 4 feet from tip to tip as they stretched further from the girl. "Yeah...yes...I am..."

"Well then, it's nice to meet you. My name is Mika--" She stopped and turned to face her wings. Instantly they retracted and flattened down to her back. "My name is Mika," she said again, holding out her hand.

Katara smiled faintly and took the Mika's hand. "It's nice to meet you too," she said weakly, still weary of the wings.

"What brings you to Tenkay?" Mika asked quikly, disregarding Katara's stare and trying to flatten her wings more against her back.

"I'm with my friend, Aang. He's the Avatar. We're planning to go to the North Pole, to get a Water Bending teacher for him. He still hasn't mastered any of the other elements..."

Mika's ears flattened against her head. "Really?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, that's got to be the corniest cliff hanger every, and I'm sorry. But I need reviews! Review PEOPLE!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Study

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender, or any of its characters, except for the kids I made up. I own them, for sure.**

**Skya: Can you sell us, then? I'm really hungry, and Til is dying.**

**Til: -raspy cough-**

**Me: Ugh! You guys are so annoying. I'm putting you up on Ebay.**

**Skya: What's that?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Chapter 3: The Study**

"I wish I could help you," Mika began.

"Maybe you can," Katara said hopefully. "If you can Water Bend than you can teach Aang. He needs to learn."

Mika's wings tensed again. "It does not bother you that I am of Dragon decent?"

Katara furrowed her eyebrows. "Dragon decent?" She had noticed. Really, these people as a whole were strange. The furry tails and ears of Skya and her people, and the reptile-like wings and ears of Mika. Whatever they were supposed to be, people or animal, they were part of both.

Mika's ears perked and her stare straightened. "It bothers me most," she said, disregarding Katara's question. "It's what bothers me anyway, the fact that I am different."

"Why isn't Skya...why doesn't Skya..." She couldn't word it, and it would be rude to ask. "Isn't Skya your sister?" She said finally.

"Yeah...at least that's what my aunt tells us. My grandmother or something...I don't know. They don't live with us any more." Mika looked up at the sky. "It isn't important..." She looked back at Katara, her face trying to form a slight smile. "Can I meet the Avatar?"

Katara snapped out of her trance. "Oh, yeah...sure. Come on." Mika followed Katara into the village.

------------------xXx-------------------

"Skya, how many times have I told you? You should _not_ bring people into our village, you never understand!" An older women was yelling at Skya infront of Sokka and Aang, not noticing the looks of oddity they were shooting them. "It is dangerous! Dangerous! Do you understand that? It is dangerous!"

Skya looked down at an angle and flattened her ears to her head. "Sorry Auntie...it won't happen again."

"Aye! 'It won't happen again', she says. You crazy girl! You will bring the war upon us!" Her aunt threw her arms into the air as she talked Skya's tail made its way between her legs. "You'll kill us all, Skya! It means nothing to you!"

Skya closed her eyes, her ears totally flat and her tail hidden. "I'm sorry," she choked, "but this is the Avatar." She moved her hand to point to the staring Aang. "And he needs our help."

Her aunt placed her hands on her hips and glanced at Aang, who smiled sheepishly, sorry that he had followed the strange girl in the first place. "The Avatar, eh? He's just a boy," she stated.

Skya straightened and her tail pointed outward, her ears perking. "Auntie! How dare you? This boy can Air Bend! Can't you see his marks and his staff?"

Her aunt made a face at Aang. "Prove it, _Avatar._" There was a silence, a slight ripple of whispering among the crowd of people.

"Alright..." Aang began, grabbing his staff and opening it. He ran around in a circle, the wind around him growing denser and thicker, carrying him into the air. He moved gracefully over the town of huts and sand, slight gasps emerging from the people below him. Finally he decided that Skya's aunt had seen enough, and he landed next to Sokka and Appa, folding the wings of his staff. He smiled broadly at the crowd as an applause lashed out.

Skya's aunt curled her lips into a small smile. "Well then, Avatar, welcome to Tenkay."

Aang scratched the back of his neck and smiled again. "Um...thanks."

Sokka squinted at the horizon, only to see Katara and some other girl coming over a low, sand hill. When they got close enough, Aang and Sokka wrinkled their noses and stared.

"This is Mika," Katara introduced, pointing to the reptile like girl. "And this," she said as she pointed to Aang, "is the Avatar."

Mika bowed, revealing 2 flattened wings. "It is an honor to meet you, Avatar."

Sokka, now full of confusion, finally sumed up his thoughts. "Can you explain what you are?" He blurted.

Mika pulled back from her bow slowly and thought for a moment. "It's hard to explain..." She began. "But if you want to know more, there are books about...us...in the studies." She pointed to a brown hut behind her. "Everything you may want to know is in there."

Sokka didn't like reading, but Aang and Katara's interest sparked almost instantly. "Can we go there now?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, just ask around...look in the history sections or something. I don't know if they've rearranged it or not, it's been a while since I've been there."

"Thanks," Aang called out over his shoulder as he and Katara made their way to the hut.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sokka asked Mika as she turned around to go back to the lake.

"You could unpack all of your stuff. You can stay as long as you need to."

Sokka furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms and Mika finished her way back to the boulder.

------------xXx----------------

"She seems nice," Katara told Aang, moving through the halls of books. "Don't you think so, Aang?"

Aang scratched the back of his head. "I guess so," he whispered, avoiding the stares of the people in the study. "Something just seems too...familiar about her, about them."

Katara wasn't really listening. These people had sparked her interest, and now she looked over the faded rows of scrolls before her. "Uh huh."

-----------xXx-----------------

"Mika, you are not hungry?"

Mika slumped her shoulders inward. It was her aunt, Skya's aunt. She looked nothing like her, and now she was behind her, offering food. "No, Auntie. I am fine, really."

"You have not eaten in days, Mika. I worry for you."

"Please, Auntie. I am fine, really. I eat...fish...um...yeah. I eat fish, all the time at the shores." She turned around to face her aunt.

Her aunt smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Ah...you and your Water Bending. I must see you preform sometime, Mika."

Mika bit her lower lip and blushed. "Yeah...some time. When I get better, maybe..."

"I am sure you are a fine Water Bender, and it is an honor to have you among us, Mika. I am sorry if I bother you, trying to get you to eat. But even Water Benders need their strength."

"Yes Auntie. Thank you." She swallowed and continued to the shore. _I will never be able to tell them..._


	4. Chapter 4: Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender, or any of its characters, except for the kids I made up. I own them, for sure.**

**Skya: I thought you were going to sell us on..._Ebey_**

**Me: It's _Ebay_, and I changed my mind.**

**Skya: What? Why?**

**Me: -shrug- I don't know. I don't really feel like it right now.**

**Skya: Til is almost dead!**

**Me: Where is Til anyway?**

**Chapter 4: Lies**

Katara, after a while of searching, finally found a scroll that might help them. It was a red scroll, red paper and a red coin placed on both ends of the scroll.

"How do you know that this is the right one?" Aang asked, eyeing the worn scroll. "It doesn't say anything...where did you get it?"

"Over there," Katara said, pointing. "And it's red, Aang. It must be a history scroll."

"And you know this because..."

"Because that key over there says so. Now come over here and help me look."

Aang's shoulders moved inward and he sighed. Sure he wanted to know more, but this looked like it would take a long time. "Coming..."

Katara placed the old scroll on the table and carefully opened it, revealing small, yellow and black ink print and a circle with pictures of animals on the edge.

Katara gasped slightly and traced her pointer finger over the letters. "Aang, do you know what this is?"

"A scroll?" Aang asked, his face dull.

"Not just any scroll. I know these people, Aang. Of course..." In a flash Katara was up and the scroll was back in its place.

"Katara, wait!" Aang hastily ran after her.

---------xXx----------

Mika breathed in slowly, her body tense and her face frigid. It was getting darker out side and the water was gaining motion towards the shore. She breathed in again, her chest pounding.

"Hey!"

Mika spun around, her fists clenched and her body alert. It was just Katara, now with a strange look on her face.

"Sorry if I frightened you," Katara began.

"You didn't," Mika said coldly. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Um...no. I just wanted to...to tell you good night. So, good night."

Mika smiled slightly. "Good night, Katara. Do you know how long you will be staying?"

"Not too long. It's dangerous for us to stay in one place."

"The Fire Nation won't find you here, trust me. They haven't found us for more than 100 years. They won't find us now."

"I hope your right," Katara stated. "Aren't you coming inside?"

"No, I usually just sleep here."

Katara furrowed her eyebrows. "Before I go," Katara stated lazily, "do you mind showing me some of your Water Bending moves?"

Mika grimaced her teeth, her breath tense. "Katara," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can I...can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything. What is it?"

_No...no no no no..._ Mika's mind tensed, her blood hot and alert. "Nothing, nevermind. I was just...just thinking of something. Good night."

Katara stared at Mika as she turned around, facing the waves and sitting cross legged, giving way to her two, gray, flattened wings.

"Do you mind if I ask you one more question?" Katara asked.

Mika swallowed. "Um...OK..."

"Can you fly?"

Mika turned around again, and this time she stood up. "I haven't used my wings for a long time."

"So you can use them?" Katara asked excitedly.

Mika smiled faintly and scratched the back of her neck. "Yeah, I used to be able to."

Katara smiled broadly. "Good night, Mika."

"Good night."

---------xXx-------------

"So did you find out what was wrong with them?" Sokka asked as he spread his sleeping bag on the ground of the cabin.

"There's nothing wrong with them, Sokka." Katara spread out her thick blue coat on the ground, lying on her back as she looked at the ceiling.

"Then can you explain the ears and tails?" Sokka placed his hands on his head, flapping them back and forth. "If nothing is wrong with them then how come they look so weird?"

Katara didn't answer. She was tired, and her brother's stupid questions would have to wait. What she wanted to know was what Mika had intended to tell her. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Why did Mika sleep alone outside? Why didn't she want to teach Aang? Questions built upon questions as Sokka and Aang drifted into sleep, and as Katara crept outside.

She pulled her robe closer to her chest. It was freezing outside. The warm weather of day and noon had given way to temperatures as cold as the South Pole. She squinted in Mika's boulder's direction. Something was moving, something like...light? The boulder was glowing in orange bursts, red colored flames licking at the bottom and sides of the boulder. Something was burning!

Katara raced over at the boulder, her feet stumbling on the heafty sand. She breathed in heavily as she made her way over to the brightening boulder.

When she got there she looked over the side of the boulder, only to find Mika dancing around with the flames, fire bursting from her limbs as she threw kicks and punches in the air, the boulder accepting the heat and glowing with pride.

Mika was not a Water Bender, she was a Fire Bender.


	5. Chapter 5: Tenkay and Mire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender, or any of its characters, except for the kids I made up. I own them, for sure.**

**_GOOD NEWS_! I've actually found time to draw the main characters of my fic, and when I get the chance to scan them I'll give you guys the address.**

**One more thing: "Mika" is pronounced "MEE-KA" not "MY-KA." I thought I should clear that up.**

**Ok, on to the chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Tenkay and Mire**

All Katara could do was watch. Stare and wait and watch as fire and sparks escaped Mika, who danced crazily around in joy, her limbs igniting with every spin, flip, jump and movement. Her face hardened with black light and pleasure. The fire was biding her, feeding her, giving her its energy, and Mika accepted it.

She didn't know what to do. If she would come between Mika and her element, things could get ugly. But she felt betrayed. The whole village had believed that Mika was a Water Bender, and she had believed it too. And here was Mika, in the middle of the night, Fire Bending like everyone who had believed her was a fool; and Katara would not be taken.

After about 3 minutes within Katara's arrival, Mika had slowed down. She stopped completely and breathed in, facing the calm shore. Her breaths were getting faster, harder, more raspy and broken with each wiff she took. Until finally, licks of dark fire escaped her mouth. Mika tilted her head upward, and Katara moved closer for the protection of the boulder. Mika's wings spread in full span, their tips trembling as more fire escaped her mouth. The flames discontinued and Mika sat down, facing the shore again, her back moving up and down with easier breathing. Truths pushed on Katara's shoulders. Not only could Mika bend fire... she breathed it.

Disgusted and hurt, Katara made her way back to their cabin. If possible, they'd leave in the morning. Mika could be a spy for the Fire Nation, and they could not take that chance.

----------xXx----------

_Tenkay stood up and stretched his long limbs, moving a tired hand through his orange hair. His friend Mire was out collecting food for the winter, and that would mean that Tenkay would be alone. He loved his friend, but Mire could get annoying sometimes. Besides, there were people that Tenkay could never get along with or love, people who lived further and further away, and people who lived next door, like Diro. _

_Mire came in the door suddenly, very excited and happy, bouncing up and down with joy. "Tenkay! Tenkay! You won't believe this! Buddha has sent 3 angels to the hills, the pastures, and here. Tenkay, Buddha wants to name the years after us! Isn't that great?" _

_Tenkay's face lit with excitement. "It's wonderful news, Mire. But what do you mean by 'us'?" _

_"I don't know, he told his angels to send for people who could be trusted, and so me, you, and Diro are going to his temple tomarrow to get the years named after us." _

_Tenkay made a face, for he hated Diro with all of his heart. "Well, Mire...I am very tired. When time comes tomarrow, wake me up so we can begin our journey. Do you promise me, Mire?"_

_Mire smirked at his friend. "Of course. I will wake you up tomarrow, when it is time to go. Sleep well."_

_Mire left the small room and Tenkay fell asleep instantly. He loved to sleep...it was what he was good at. Sleeping and keeping secrets from his beloved friend. Mire was too immature and oblivious to handle secrets either way. _

_Mire told Diro and when the sun rose the next day, he did not wake Tenkay. His friend was too lazy, and really, he could not be trusted._

_So Mire and Diro made their way to the biggest dirt road they knew, eagar to meet the other people that had been choosen. Mire felt sorry for Tenkay, but he knew better than to go back. Tenkay was not responsible enough to have a year named after him._

_Along the way they met many of the same type of people, all with amazing personalities and all that seemed very different from one another. One of the greatest people they met was a young girl named Kya, who Mire hated. She was a bright and beautiful leader, with sharp eyes and a clever mind. _

_Along the way to Buddha's temple, things began happening to the people choosen. The road they were walking on lit with color, and soon they began to grow extra limbs and wings...animal characteristics._

_Beacuse of his trickery, Mire grow long, round ears and a naked tail. Because of his loyalty, Diro's ears flopped over his face and brown fur that was once on his head covered his whole body. Because of her brave leadership and clever mind, Kya became more reptile-like, sprouting wings and scaled ears. By the end of the day, when they finally did reach Buddha's temple, Mire was a rat, Diro was a dog, and Kya was a white, sparkling dragon. It was Buddha's magic that had changed them, and so the Chinese Zodiac was created. _

_And Tenkay, who was not on the main road, only sprouted long, furry ears, sharper teeth, and an annoying tail. The rest of his body and mind stayed human. He never forgave Mire, and when he grew old, he created Tenkay, the land of people like him. His children._

------------------------

**A word of advice, if you didn't understand that big chunk of information up there, chances are you won't understand the story. Read it twice if you have to, and don't forget to review.**

**Speaking of which, I'm glad I got so many new reviewers! You guys are awesome, and I'll give you a personal PM when I get the chance. **


	6. Chapter 6: Bides of Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender, or any of its characters, except for the kids I made up. I own them, for sure.**

**_GOOD NEWS_! I've actually found time to draw the main characters of my fic, and when I get the chance to scan them I'll give you guys the address.**

**One more thing: "Mika" is pronounced "MEE-KA" not "MY-KA." I thought I should clear that up.**

**As for the last Chapter, READ IT TWICE! You have to know the legend beacause I make reference to it. OK, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Bides of Fire**

Katara awoke, panting and sweating and trembling all over. Her dream...she dreamt of an ancient world...a world...Tenkay...Kya... She didn't know these people, why was she dreaming about them? Some one was breathing next to her...

She spun around to find Mika, her eyes glowing yellow in the dark, her ears up and alert, and her hands to either side of Katara's pillow.

"What did you do?" Katara whispered hoarsly. "I know you're a Fire Bender, I saw you. And I'm warning you, if you're a spy--"

"I know that you know, I saw you."

Katara paused. "Then you should know we're leaving tomarrow. You lied to--"

"Give me a chance to explain, Katara...please. I wanted to tell you before you went to sleep but I couldn't. If you give me a chance to explain you'll see why I need fire...why it's so important that I have it."

Katara crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Mika.

"You know how great it feels to bend water, bending fire is the same. It is part of who I am. No one understands that, I was hoping you would."

Katara's stare softened and her arms dropped to her sides. "Why were you hiding it then?"

"Because my people fear fire, they fear the Dragons. They fear it will destroy them like Kya destroyed Tenkay. They fear it...so I told them that I was a Water Bender and they believed me and let me stay. And my mother...my birth mother... I don't know what they did to her..." Mika's shoulders slumped inward and her temples vibrated. Her wings spread out in full span. "I am of Dragon decent, and I breathe fire. There is nothing I can do to change who I am." Her wings moved swiftly behind her back and flattened. "I'm sorry if I lied to you, I only did it to stay in Tenkay." There was a long pause. "If you wish to leave, then you may go. I cannot teach the Avatar."

Mika began to get up but Katara grabbed her arm. Mika looked at her, slight tears in the corners of her eyes. "You don't want to stay here, do you?" Katara asked.

"I have no where else to go."

Katara thought for another second. "Why?"

"People do not know of Tenkay because we do not go beyond our borders. You live here and you die here, no matter what." Her voice was hallow.

"But you can leave."

"I'm different, Katara. My wings and my ears and my breathing of fire. People notice these things, and the powerful Earth Benders of my village won't like it if I leave."

"You can come with us," Katara offered. "Away from this village...if you want. It doesn't seem like you like it very much."

Mika smiled. "I hate it. And I wish I could come with you, but I am different."

Sokka stirred restlessly in his bead and mumbled something. Mika grimaced her teeth. "I should go."

"I'm coming with you."

----------xXx------------

Mika led Katara back to the boulder, it was the only place no one would bother them. Even when they were in the village, Katara could see Mika's reaction to the cabins and the paths. She was nervous, tense. She lived alone behind the boulder, over looking her opposite element all day and Fire Bending by night. The life she lived in Tenkay was not a happy one.

The sun was begining to come up, and Mika shot a sour look at the already orange sky. "If I come with you, we have to leave when no one is awake. They wouldn't want me to go."

"Then tomarrow at midnight, I'll tell Aang and Sokka." Katara yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Will the Avatar except the training I can give him then?"

Katara furrowed her eyebrows. She hated it when people refered to Aang as "the Avatar." He was only 12, and the name "Avatar" refered to a master bender. "I thought you couldn't Water Bend."

Mika smiled. "I can Fire Bend, and I can try to teach him...even if I am a lousy teacher, it will be worth getting away from Tenkay."

Katara smiled.

"You should go back," Mika said quickly. "I don't want any one getting the wrong idea...you'd be surprised at how sly Skya can be."

Katara nodded, surprised that Mika had even brought up her sister...half sister...whatever she was. Obviously she didn't get along with any one in the village.

----------xXx-------------

Katara tried to run faster on the sand back to the cabin, but the ground covering was too heafty. To make matters worse, Skya was leaning on the enterance of the cabin, one foot on the wall and the the other on the ground, her tail swaying despite the cold.

Katara stopped, not really knowing what to say. Mika had warned her again Skya, but it seemed a bit too late.

Skya moved away from the wall and walked away from Katara, her eyes narrow and her lips tight. She made her way back to her own cabin, moving the red cloth that acted as the door.

Katara went inside.

------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the short chapter, ok...no, I'm not. Truth is, I'm tried and my fingers are cold...sorta bored too. Catch me on AIM: AngelsKeeper112**

**Once again, don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Agreements

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender, or any of its characters, except for the kids I made up. I own them, for sure.**

**Skya: Can you please get rid of us? Til and Mika ran away.**

**Me: Hey, you know what? I wouldn't be complaining right now. You were just messing with Katara by spying on her, so you need to--**

**Skya: It's your fault I was there! **

**Me: I don't care...you agreed to be there.**

**Skya: What!**

**Chapter 7: Agreements**

Mika could not wake, but who could blame her? Every night her energy was drained from Fire Bending, and now she wondered what the rest of the world was like, and how great it would be to teach the Avatar. Her body was cold under the frigid morning and the unforgiving shade of the boulder.

"Mika, wake up."

A voice, just as cold as the ground beneth her that sounded like a heart of stone, woke her.

"Wha..."

"Wake up, Mika."

It was Skya, but what was she doing up so early? And why was she speaking to her? Had she forgotten about their fight already?

"Skya? What are you doing?"

Skya was standing tall above Mika's head, her tail twitching and her eyes sly. "I have to talk to you, _sister._"

Mika's body tensed, her shoulders quivering. Had she found out?

"Look at me," Skya said in her tight voice. "I have to know the truth."

It was Skya's power, the only Shamer in her village. A person's life and lies and secrets could be poured out if she met their gaze. That was how she knew Aang was the Avatar.

"I won't look at you, Skya." Mika's gaze remained on the floor. "You have no right to--"

"You question my authority! All I have to do is tell Auntie that you won't look at me and then we can do this in front of the whole village. You would like that, wouldn't you, Fire Bender?"

Mika's eyes went hot, her face flared in red. How could she have known? How could she have even sensed it? And though her anger was full, Mika could not look at her sister. There was too much at risk. Her gaze still stuck to the ground. "I am not a Fire Bender, Skya. And you do not deserve the title _Shamer_. The gods have made a mistake by picking you, using your powers to find out horrible secrets instead of solve crime."

"Fire Bending is a crime to Dragons. Have you forgotten that Kya killed Tenkay!" Skya's muscles tensed under her cloak. "He was our creator, and she killed him and ate him, creating you! Your type! It's a waste!" Skya grabbed Mika's face with both hands and stared hard into her face, but Mika closed her eyes and breathed in.

"I don't want to hurt you," Mika said calmly, her wings vibrating. "But if you wish to fool me, you leave me no choice." Her wings desended forward, their pointed tips crashing against the side of Skya's head. Skya fell to the ground and clutched the deep wounds right over her ear.

"How dare you?" Skya whispered, looking at the blood on her hands.

"You tell anyone that I wouldn't look at you, and I will kill you. Just as Kya killed Tenkay. You tell any one that I made that threat, and I will burn the village. Do you understand? You're scum, not even fit enough to be placed in the Zodiac."

Mika knew Skya feared for her life, all cats did as they were selfish. Skya, her pride bursted at her full, nodded and went back into the village.

---------------------------------------

**Ha! Shortest chapter ever! Sorry guys, my fingers are sore. I type too fast either way. Well, review review review. If you don't I'll scoff in your face. The more reviews I get, the more I write.**


	8. Chapter 8: Boulder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender, or any of its characters, except for the kids I made up. I own them, for sure.**

**Once again, sorry for the short chapters. I've been having some problems at home and at school and some other places, and I barely have enough time to even think about whats going on in the Fic. I just sorta winged this one, so excuse it if it's not at it's best. OK, on to the chapter. **

**Chapter 8: Boulder**

The sides of Skya's head throbbed like deep wounds that a sword would exert, but the pain was not what was hurting her.

Her sister, sharing only a father, had just defended herself against the village's only Shamer. A Shamer...a Shamer...the only Shamer in the village, and now she had no authority. What more, she had hurt Skya in the process. But what her sister had said made some sense. Maybe the gods really did make a mistake. Who was to know?

Skya rubbed the cloth over the bleeding wound. She feared Mika, her type and her people. The Dragons had something that the Cats did not; pride and strength. And Fire.

She pulled away from the mirror and sighed, pulling the pins that held her hair in the firm bun. Orange and brown strands covered her face and she just stared deeply into the mirror, her face frigid and her thoughts racing. She had tried this before, trying to Shame herself in the mirror. Maybe she would feel the pain that others would feel, right before they fell to their knees and pleaded her no more. Maybe...but it never happened. Always, she had no shame. Always, the reflection stared back like a small child wondering why she seemed so angry.

-----------xXx--------------

_"Mama! No!" Mika squinted as she saw the large boulder, weighing tons and looking to be about the size of a village, roll over to the area of the hole and stay in the air. Her mother and her people, all of Dragon decent, helplessly in the earth. They could no longer fly._

_"Mika, run. Fly away...free yourself." Her mother's body, lanky and long with a small mouth and a petit nose, white hair that shimmered in the sun now tied back and green scales that covered her ears and now useless wings, emerged from the hole just enough so Mika could see her face. _

_"I'm not going to leave you..." Mika whispered, watching as the Cat people, all with greedy looks on their faces, lowered the boulder into the hole. She clutched her burning throat, the viens in her neck and chest about to burst. If she was brave like the others, she could save her mother._

_The boulder, with a final, swift movement, locked into place of the hole, screams and yells and echos cutting the air. The final and longest scream of pain from their drowing death, Mika recognized as her mothers--_

Mika awoke, her body shaking and shivering and trembling, her clothes wet with drool and sweat froze her as the wind kept blowing by her sleeping place. Her heart, now about to burst into pieces, felt as if it were bleeding. And her boulder home, right infront of her people's grave, suddenly gave off steam, the breath of the dead, the essence of her dreams.

Tonight, her and Katara and the others had planned an escape, but it was still only about 10:00 p.m., not nearly time. Mika still had 2 hours to sleep, only she did not want to. She feared her nightmares, her mother's tone as she screamed the leap of crushing pain from the merciless boulders, the Cat Earth Benders lowering the boulder deeper and deeper. They had not killed her. She still didn't know why.


	9. Chapter 9: History

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender, or any of its characters, except for the kids I made up. I own them, for sure.**

**Short chappie, sorry guys. I'm tired, my limbs hurt...and I don't feel like typing.**

**Chapter 9: History**

Katara was behind Mika, who was again sitting as she faced the shores. Katara, a bit confused, was almost sure that Mika felt her presence.

"I don't want to leave," Mika said suddenly, still not turning around. A heavy wind cut through the night air, and Katara held her coat closer to her shivering body.

"What?"

"I can't leave, Katara. I can't leave my people." Mika's voice sounded far away, as if she was moving into the water. "I can't leave my people," she said again, her voice faint.

"What are you talking about?" Was Mika going crazy? These Cat things were not her people, there was a broad difference. "We have to leave now," Katara urged, glancing at the darkened sky.

"Not them," Mika continued, as if she had read Katara's thoughts. "Not them, these crazy Cat things. They aren't my people. They killed my family. I hate them, but I can't leave this boulder." Once again her voice was faint, as if it were hurt, a frightened whisper. "I can't leave."

Katara moved forward and sat by Mika, looking at her face, a sober collection of flesh topped with medium, white hair, small silver ribbons of tears coming from the corners of her eyes. "Why can't you leave?"

Mika turned to face her, her lower lip trembling. "Because Skya killed my mother, all of the other Dragons. In front of me, and I could do nothing."

Mika broke out into full sob, her breaths short and damaged. Katara took her hand. "What did they do?"

She looked over the water, her eyes distant, as if remembering. "I can't even remember it all. But I had something Skya wanted, and she Shamed all of the people in the village until they gave into her demands. It was as if I wasn't even there...and now I live alone."

Katara stood up, gently pulling on Mika's silk sleeve. "That's why we're going, Mika. To get you out of here. Don't you want to leave?"

"They drowned my people in Earth!" Mika continued, her eyes still distant. "In front of me...and I did nothing. I'm a waste of your time. Go, take the Avatar and save your world. Mine is not worth the trouble."

Hesitation blocked Katara's blood. No, she wouldn't give up. She let go of Mika's sleeve. "You're coming," Katara told her as she pointed to her sobbing face. "Whether you like it or not, you're coming. You have to get out of here, to teach Aang, and get away from everyone here that hates you. It's only logical, Mika. It's only best."

------------xXx------------------

Sokka tried to glance at Mika, but he got nervous every time he did. She was a Fire Bender. What was she doing with them? Then again, not all Fire Benders were liars and cheaters, and not all liars and cheaters were Fire Benders.

Mika was silent on the trip, her eyes staring over the dark clouds to her large boulder home. All she could do was think and stare and wait. Wait...she did not know what she was waiting for.

Cutting the silence, Aang's mouth opened wide and he let out a low, soft yawn; still tired. "So Mika--"

Katara had spun around and gave him a strange look. He quieted down, not saying anything else.


	10. Chapter 10: Meekoh's River

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender, or any of its characters, except for the kids I made up. I own them, for sure.**

**Mika: Why did you kill off my family? That's not nice.  
Me: Who said it had to be nice? Go polish my shoes.**

**Chapter 10: Meekoh's River**

Sokka rolled around in the warm sleeping bag, his whole body sharing its heat. If it were up to him he'd stay like this forever, but keeping Aang safe was more important than his comfort. The sky was dappled with gray and orange, and Sokka could tell it was well before sun rise. Happy he had awaken so early, he inched out of the sleeping bag and pulled his coat on, it was still very cold.  
When he was slightly warmer he looked at the mounds of blankets that were his companions. Katara, Aang, Mika...he still couldn't look at her, not even when she was sleeping. Something just seemed so strange, having a Dragon person with them. It was enough that she had _wings,_ but also a Fire Bender? He shook the thought and started making a fire.

He saw a mound of blankets moving, and he wondered who it was. A large, flat wing popped up from the cover of the blanket, and Sokka grimaced his teeth and moved back.

Mika pulled up from the covers, bearing a soft groan of the breaking comfort, pulling her white hair away from her face and breathing deeply. She turned around to the crackling noise of the fire, only to pull her blanket up to her chin and yelp.

When she saw it was only Sokka, her eyes relaxed and she let the blanket roll down to its original spot, revealing her long, golden, silk robe and thin, frightened body.

"Good morning," she told Sokka, though really the sky was darnkened and clouded, the sun barely showing through. She pulled her black cloak over her head and walked away from the camp site.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" Sokka stood up, the wind from his movement causing the fire to die out. He shot a disappointed look at the ashed logs.

"To the river," Mika answered as she walked back to Sokka's spot. She pointed at the pitiful logs and a long, shimmering string of fire shot from her pointer finger and set the logs aflame. "I'll be back soon." Mika turned around and continued to her destination.

------xXx-------

She breathed in, her body shivering and her wings cramped and dry. Winter was coming to Tenkay and Meekoh. Her teeth clattered without her consent, remembering that Tenkay was still close, and that she was still only in Meekoh.

_Teaching the Avatar..._Mika thought as she slipped her cloak off. _The Avatar...restoring balance to the world...It's too big a responsiblity...and it is not my place...no one fought for the balance of our world..._ She slipped off her silk robe, her skin shivering from the light protection it now only gained from a thin shirt and pair of shorts. She lowered her body as slow as she could, her viens popping from the frigid weather and colder water.

She tried to relax, but it was hard. Slowly she opened her mouth on the peak of the water and the air above, a heavy steam emitting from her mouth and fogging the water around her. Instantly it became warmer, and Mika smiled inside herself at her clever move.

Her peace was soon to be disturbed. Only minutes after the water became warmer, Mika heard crashing and thrashing, water moving by power up the deep river. Her body tensed and she unfolded her ears in full, sticking the rest of her head under water.

More crashing...more thrashing...more movement.

A ship, a powerful ship, was coming this way.

Mika felt her blood stop, her eyes hallow and her face flare in red. Fire Nation ships were coming to track the Avatar. She had to go find the others.

--------xXx--------

"How can this happen!" Zuko asked his sleepy uncle. "How could we lose track of him when we were so close?"

His uncle stared over the water, stroking his short, gray beard. "Please, Prince Zuko, keep a level head."

"Agh!" Zuko threw his arms up in rage. "How can you be so calm? This is my only chance at regaining my honor, and you tell me to keep a level head?"

His uncle nodded. "Keeping a level head is a trait of a strong leader, Prince Zuko. To find the Avatar, you will need patience."

Zuko tightened his fist, feeling the warm sensation of fire. His uncle could be such a pain sometimes, but there was little he could do. Besides, after everyone had left him, his Uncle had stayed by his side.

"I'm sorry...Uncle...but..." He didn't know how to word it, letting his intermost feelings out to this old man. It was not his area of strength.

Iroh smiled deeply and raised his hand in the air, signaling his nephew to stop. "I understand, Zuko. You wish to restore your honor, to regain your place on the throne. It is understandable, desirable."

Zuko made a face. No, it was not understandable. There was more to it. His Uncle couldn't just see right threw him like that, it wasn't possible. He was deeper, more was inside of him. More existed, but even he did not know what.

----------xXx------------

Mika ran up to Sokka as water continued to soak her robe and cloak. When she got close enough, she stopped abrubtly, the water from her hair setting out the fire once again.

"They're coming!" She said, out of breath. "They're coming, we have to leave!"

"What? Who?" Sokka looked at the wet, black logs, annoyance boiling behind his eyes.

Katara and Aang began to stir in their sleeping bags. "The Fire Nation, Sokka, they're coming. I heard the ships on the river. We have to leave, now!"

Sokka jumped up at the news and Aang and Katara, just waking up, dashed out of their sleeping bags and started packing without a word.

"You're sure about this?" Sokka asked Mika, doubt staining his voice.

Mika lifted her brow. "No, Sokka. I just like flying before day break. I know how their ships sound, it's unmistakable. They were coming from the west end of the river."

Sokka nodded and threw his bags on Appa's back.


	11. Chapter 11: ShanYu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender, or any of its characters, except for the kids I made up. I own them, for sure.**

**Mika: I still don't understand why you killed off my family. That's not nice of you...aren't you supposed to be like my role model or something?**

**Me: You know what Mika? I'm tired of arguing with you :pulls out masking tape:**

**Mika: No! I'll be good.**

**Me: I thought so. OK, special shout out here to my reviewers: Thanks for all the reviews. My Avatar fics are way more popular than my Titan fics...it's understandable.**

**Chapter 11: Shan-Yu**

Mika and Sokka hurried, throwing the rest of the sleeping bags on a very tired Appa. Aang and Katara were still sleepy, barely moving despite the threat.

"Hello Avatar," said a deep voice from behind them.

Aang and Katara spun around, but Mika and Sokka stayed out of view behind Appa. Sokka immediatly recognized the voice as Zuko's.

"Good morning," Zuko said to Aang, who had pulled out his staff and tightened his fists.

Zuko, as Katara noticed, was alone. It was strange, and obviously he had the place surrounded. Katara grimaced her teeth. If only they were closer to the water...

Zuko struck, fire blasting from his palms with each move he took. Aang dodged each, and when he couldn't dodge the fire, he put it out with air.

Katara pulled the rest of their things and threw them on Appa's back, reaching over the other side for Mika's hand.

"Stay low," she whispered as Mika was pulled up.

A tall string of flame passed Mika's flatened ear, and she turned around to find 4 masked soldiers. All of them part of Zuko's fleet.

Mika tried to flatten her ears, thankful only that her wings were hidden under her wet cloak. Maybe the white color of her ears would mix in with her hair...

She stumbled up to Appa's back, her body lying low, her ears lower. "Stay down," Katara ordered as she rumaged threw one of the back packs. When she found what she was looking for, she gave it to Mika.

It was a flat, pointed hat that Aang and Sokka had picked up when they had tried to save the Earth Kingdom village so long ago. Mika smiled slightly and put the hat on, nodding in Katara's direction as they jumped off of Appa's back.

Sokka wanted to stop them, but it wouldn't even be worth it. He knew his sister better than anyone did. Without thinking he pulled out his club and joined Aang.

Mika turned out to be a fine fighter without using her Fire Bending, aiding Katara whenever she could they managed to take down 2 of the soldiers, only resulting in a slight burn right under Mika's left cheek.

Problems arose when Mika ran out of breath, her lungs longing for the touch of fire, and when more soldiers emerged from the trees.

"I can't take them," she said to Katara as they fought, a soldier throwing a punch in Mika's direction.

"Don't--"

But Katara was too late, almost instantly flames blasted from Mika's ankles and wrists, hitting the soldiers square in the middle of their masks. They flew backwards and Mika stopped abrubtly, climbing onto Appa's back. Sokka, Aang and Katara joined her.

"Yip yip!" Aang called out to Appa. The beast took flight, leaving a very a angry Zuko and a weakened army behind.

------------xXx----------

There was silence on their trip, Mika rubbing the burn under her eye, deep and ablaze with pain, raw from burn. She winced at the thought of the Fire Bender moving past her, his hands on fire, right past her cheek...

"They'll catch up," Sokka said quickly. "We have to find shelter or something..."

"It's no use landing," Katara reasoned. "They'll catch us on foot if we do."

They began to argue like brothers and sisters do. Mika glanced at them, then to Aang, then to her lap. "Do they always argue like this?" She asked Aang, looking right threw him to the gray clouds.

"Usually," Aang answered, not really listening to whatever Sokka and Katara were arguing about. "Not always though."

Mika nodded and continued staring at her lap, her eyes heavy with sleep. The Fire Benders' attack had taken energy from her, and when she had blasted them with fire, she was almost sure she had blasted her cover along with it.

"Why don't we just land in Shan-Yu?" Mika offered. "It's only about a mile from here and the river doesn't run through it. The Fire Benders won't be able to catch up with us."

Katara and Sokka stopped their bickering, both turning around to face Mika.

"We can do that," Katara said, thinking about the decision. "If the river doesn't run through..."

Sokka nodded and jumped onto Appa's head, directing the bison to Shan-Yu.


	12. Chapter 12: Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender, or any of its characters, except for the kids I made up. I own them, for sure.**

**Hmn...I don't have any clever sorts of conversations between me and my characters today. Come back next Teusday, Thursday and Friday after 5.**

**Chapter 12: Training**

The group beamed when they were close enough to see the finer details of Shan-Yu, an Earth Bending village just north of Meekoh, named after the first son of Kya.

They landed away from the red roofed houses and huts, carefully sliding off of Appa's back as he began to eat some bushes and shrubs in the distance. Golden Gates and a large, iron fence surrounded the large town. It seemed to be the only form of protection, for there were no guards at the gates.

"Is this an Earth Bender village?" Katara asked Mika as they entered the gates, Mika pulling down on the pointed hat covering her ears.

"Used to be...then again this village was created when the war started, for refugees..." Mika looked around the saddened village. She remembered how full of life it used to be, back when she was younger and all of the refugees had come from the Middle Kingdom. One of her closest friends had been an Earth Bender, before Skya had--

"Should we stay here for the night?" Sokka's voice broke her train of thought. "Or should we go just leave in tomarrow?"

No one answered him. Besides Sokka, everyone seemed tranced. This area was like a city of memories, seeping through the ground and pulling down on the travelers. The town seemed so empty, an old merchant here or there, no children.

"So...this is Shan-Yu? This is it?" Aang asked bluntly, returning from his state of shock.

Mika nodded. "There's a small pond near the end of the village, man made...Appa can get a drink there and you guys can practise your Water Bending. No one would mind, I'm sure."

Katara smiled slightly and glanced at Aang. "Sounds good," she answered. "Can we go now?"  
Mika nodded again and they trudged to the pond, Appa and Momo follwing them.

----------xXx-----------

"This does'nt make sense," reasoned Zuko to his uncle. "A Fire Bender not with the Fire Nation?"

"It has happened before, Prince Zuko. It will happen again." Iroh poured more tea into his glass and sipped it, sighing deeply at its pleasure. "It will happen again."

Zuko slammed his fist on the rim of the ship. "You obviously don't know what this means, Uncle. If I can capture her, she will be part of my army. Another hand in capturing that kid Air Bender."

Iroh swallowed a slow gulp of tea. "You can not be serious, Zuko. This girl is obviously a Master Bender. And why capture someone so young? She is but the age of the Avatar."

Zuko was silent for a moment, his head rushing through and through with thought. Maybe his uncle had a point. Maybe his uncle was right.

"Please, Prince Zuko, think it over for a day or two, get some rest. Going after someone else will not help you in your search." His uncle retired to his sleeping quarters and left his nephew behind.

----------xXx------------

"You aren't going to master this in one day, Aang. Even Masters aren't that good." Katara was slightly jealous. Already she had broke a sweat trying to get a double water whip and Aang seemed to be doing it with ease, his whole body seemed to flow with the water. Angerly she looked at the blob of water she was levitating and flopped it on the smooth stones below. The man made pond was much bigger than Katara had expected it to be.

"What?" Aang asked oblviously, dropping his blob of water too.

"Nothing, I'm just...tired...that's all. We can finish practising in the morning." Katara spun around and walked back to the slight fire that Sokka had made. Aang watched her back crossly.

_The object of your affection..._he swallowed at the thought. Katara would never see him as attractive, let alone handsome. He was just her cute little friend, just some kid that was taking her to the North Pole. Just some kid she had saved from an ice cube. Nothing more.

Aang shook his shoes from the water and followed Katara to camp. The sky was already darkening and the wind seemed to get more frigid. Aang could almost see his breath. "Where's Mika?" He asked Sokka when he was close enough to the fire.

Sokka shrugged and rubbed his gloved hands together.

"You don't know?" Aang asked.

"I'm right here, Aang." There was a quiet voice right behind Appa, a delicate tone and a wave of a hand. "Behind Appa."

"Oh," Aang said happily. "Well...Katara's done teaching me for today. You think we could start Fire Bending training right now?" He didn't know why he was so anxious. It was something new...something he had never tried before. But there seemed to be something else, something else...he just didn't know what.

He heard shuffling behind Appa and Mika emerged from her spot. She bowed infront of Aang. "As you wish, Avatar. Where would you like our training to begin?"

Aang shrugged. "Any where. You pick."

Mika moved uncomfortably in her spot. "Anywhere. Fire does not need a specific location."

"Then again, you don't want to be too close to trees," Sokka said loudly. He laughed at his own joke. "Get it Katara, because they're trees? And the fire? Ha! Don't you get it?" Katara was silent and soon, so was Sokka.

"We can go by the water," Aang suggested. "There aren't any trees there."

Mika nodded and followed Aang to their training spot.

----------xXx----------

"I'm not the greatest teacher, Avatar. But I can show you what I know. Whatever you learn from that will hopefully aid you against the Fire Nation." Mika cleared her throat. "What do you know about Fire Bending so far?"

"Nothing," Aang admitted. "Never tried it before." He sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve. He was getting a cold already. "And you don't have to call me Avatar, you know. Just call me Aang."

Mika shifted in her spot and stood up straight, bending just a bit at the knees and putting her hands infront of her. "Do as I do...Aang..."

With a puff of air, Aang was on his feet and imitating Mika's every move.

"Imagine warmth, flame...give your hands life from what you have inside of you." Mika's voice was distant and growing faint. Aang tried to imagine what she was trying to tell him, but it didn't make any sense. He didn't have to give life to air, it was already there for him to move. He concentrated harder.

"Don't force it," Mika said hastly, feeling Aang's aggrivation. "It should come naturally."

Aang tried to relax, his shoulders rolling downward again. But somehow, he could not imagine the flame. He couldn't give life to something. He watched the ball of fire between Mika's palms disappear. "You won't get it all in one day...Aang. Even Masters aren't that good."

He remembered Katara's voice saying the same thing and feel to his knees, arranging himself to cross his legs. "I'm not trying to...it's just hard."

"It is," Mika answered and sat down next to Aang. "It's very hard. Harder than any sort of Bending."

"How long did it take you?" Aang asked happily, awaiting an embarrassing response.

"I'd rather not tell you," Mika admitted, opening her ears in full and stretching them out.

"Why not?"

"It's for your own good, Aang."

Aang sighed and looked Mika straight in the eye, his lower lip trembling and his eyes growing watery. "Please...?"

Mika grimaced her teeth and stood up. "It took me 2 weeks to learn the basics, about a month to learn the advanced set, about another month to become a Master. You won't get it as fast as I did, Aang. You don't need fire the way I do." Without another word Mika left to sleep behind Appa, leaving Aang alone on the shore.


	13. Chapter 13: Regrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender, or any of its characters, except for the kids I made up. I own them. I have the title deed right here.**

**Sorry, no more clever disclaimers. I'm running dry. Here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 13: Regrets**

"I don't see why we have to leave Shan-Yu today," Sokka complained. "We just got here." Ordinarily, he would've been the first to suggest leaving. But the Fire Nation did not know about Shan-Yu, and he couldn't see the threat of staying another day.

"It's safer," Mika answered quietly. "It's my fault...they're probably already searching the river next to Tenkay." She sighed deeply and felt her warm breath freeze as it escaped her. "It's my fault."

"Don't worry about it," Katara calmed. "We've faced Zuko before. We can face him again."

Mika swallowed and glanced at Appa. Their things were packed already and Appa was prepared to leave. "It's still my fault," she said faintly.

Silence fell over the camp and soon Appa and the travelers were in the air again.

--------xXx-------

Zuko's ship had just landed on the shore of an area next to Meekoh, off any maps and unlike any area he had ever seen before. Proudly the ship's door was lowered to the sandy shore below and Zuko and his soldiers emerged.

The area seemed vacent, desolate. No one or nothing seemed to exist but the houses and large boulder over looking the water.

"Show yourselves!" Zuko yelled into the empty town. "We'll burn your city to the ground!" Still nothing. Zuko was getting angrier and angrier by the second. People lived here, he knew it. But where were they?

"Please, Prince Zuko, have patience." His uncle joined the army on the sandy beach. "The people of this town probably have no idea where the Avatar is."

"They do," Zuko answered calmly. "I can feel it..." There was a long silence after Zuko's words; everything waiting for what would happen next.

Suddenly Zuko screamed and pointed towards one of the huts. Flames burst from his palm and the house was set on fire.

---------xXx-------

"Auntie...the study! They've burnt the study," Skya whispered to her Aunt. They had heard the ships, it was one of the postives of having feline blood in them. They had decided to hide in the high trees of Meekoh until the soilders would leave. "The study! Auntie...please...we have to do something. They'll burn the whole town! It isn't fair!"  
With a quick motion of her hand, the old Earth Bender slapped Skya on the cheek. "Folish girl," her Aunt hissed. "You wish us to burn alive! Stop talking!"

Skya felt hot tears come down her cheeks as the tender scar from the slap stung. Her footing on the brance was growing loose. She hated hiding from those stronger than her. The Dragons had once laid seige to them and they had paid. If only these Fire Benders were of Dragon decent. Maybe then the same spell would work on them too.

The fire was spreading. Skya and the other inhabitants of Tenkay watched as their homes were destroyed. Til sobbed quietly on Skya's shoulder, his breaths short and staggering. Though she hated him sometimes, she knew it hurt him. He was still her brother and still young, he did not know the demands of war.

--------xXx---------

"What's wrong?" Aang asked Mika's back. They had landed next to a creek, again. Katara still needed to teach Aang. Mika turned around from her stance and faced Aang.

"Nothing," she lied, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm just...sleepy." Mika was thankful it was dark. Aang could not see the tears that had stained her face.

"You don't sound fine," Aang admitted. "Nothing's bothering you?"

Suprisingly, Mika sighed and sat down again, facing the river. "I don't want to talk about it, Avata--" She paused. "I don't want to talk about it, Aang."

"Come on...I'm sure it isn't that bad." He sat down next to Mika, crossing his legs and facing her.

"I don't want to talk about it," she repeated.

"Please?"  
"No."

"Talking about it will make you feel better."

The night sky seemed darker than before, and Mika's face seemed to grow darker with it. "You don't want to know, Aang. Some things weren't meant to be shared." Her faced darkened again, each shadow overlapping the next.

"I think I can handle it," Aang said bluntly. He was the Avatar, after all. He had traveled into the spirit world before, and if that wasn't scary, he didn't know what was. "Please Mika, you're my teacher. I want to help you."

A flat silence covered the creek and the stars seemed to grow brighter. The darker shadows on Mika's face softened and she closed her eyes.

------------------------------------------------

**Yeah Yeah...Cliff hanger. Not the best but not the worse. And yeah, something big is bothering Mika. No spoilers until next time! Enjoy the wait.**


	14. Chapter 14: Skya's War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender, or any of its characters, except for the kids I made up. I own them. I have the title deed right here.**

**Sorry, no more clever disclaimers...and Merry Christmas for those reading this.**

**Chapter 14: Skya's War**

"They've destoryed our town..." Skya whispered to Til. "They'll pay dearly for this..."

Til heard the branches below their feet rustle and soon Skya was hanging on the trunk of the pine tree. "Skya! Don't fight them! You're not strong enough..." His heart grew faint. An invisible spark went off between the siblings. "I don't want to lose you..."

Skya sighed and lowered her head at an angle. "You won't lose me Til. I promise. I'll be fine." Without another word she was down the trunk of the tree and on her way to the Fire Nation ship on the shore.

------xXx------

"Aang...I..." Mika shifted in her spot. "I don't know if I can word it...it's hard to understand. I'm sorry."

He didn't seem to be listening well. His gray eyes were fogged with memory, as were Mika's. "It's strange," he said suddenly, "how much I miss them."

A blurred silence fell over the creek. Everything held its breath as Mika spoke. "They were all you had, weren't they? It hurts, when some thing takes them away."

"It does," Aang agreed. "But it's my fault they're gone. I should've been there to save them." Aang wiped his nose on his sleeve and sighed deeply.

"I know," she stated, "the last of their kind." Mika felt gasps fight the inside of here throat. She wanted to die, to join her family, to join those like her. But she couldn't. She was bound to Earth. She hid her head in her knees and began to sob quietly.

_Shivering...trembling...everything shifting through my fingertips...Skya's demon eyes, they force me. There is nothing I can do. There is nothing I can say. Bound...held back...chained..._

Thoughts overlapped thoughts between the two. As they realized, they were more alike than they had thought. Mika felt Aang's hand on her shoulder. She wiped her tears on her wrist and looked up at him.

"Mika...it's OK. Everything's going to be fine. If we sit here and cry, they aren't going to come back."

The light of day break shed over the creek and warmed the two. "You're right..."

------xXx-----

"I can't believe this, Uncle," Zuko complained. "A whole city burned and not one person found."

"Zuko!" His uncle pulled him forward as he hit the ground. A large boulder slipped right past Iroh's ear.

"Stand and deliver!" The voice was faint, but deep and carved. Zuko broke from his uncle's grasp and stumbled forward. As his scared eye focused on the figure, he made a shocking discovery. This threat was but a young girl about the age of the Water Tribe peasent he was constantly fighting, but with pointed, furry ears and a long, swift tail.

"Look at me," she demanded as she slowly walked closer. "I want to face the Bender who destroyed my home."

"What are you?" Zuko demanded as he watched the girl come closer and closer.

"Your worst nightmare come to life, Bender." The gaze became stronger. Zuko stood straight and stared at the girl's firey eyes as if hypnotized.

He kept looking forward as she circled him, Iroh in the background, watching. "You're a banished Prince? Ah...well then, I'm sorry for what has happened to you. You want to capture the Avatar. I know where he is." Her smile became more and more demonic. Suddenly she stopped and stood straight infront of Zuko, her eyes filled with lust. Her long tail curved under his chin. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Zuko, look away!" Iroh didn't dare step forward. He knew of these people. The Shamers, they called themselves. Able to pull one's deepest secrets just by looking a person in the eye.

"Shut your mouth, old man. I have no time for your games..." She glanced at his iris for only a second. "Your nephew will have to fend for himself one day, no matter how much you love him."

Zuko tensed, his whole body felt so numb. He could feel the girl occupy his heart, his mind, his body. Everything he knew, she knew too. It was the wrost feeling in the world. "...stop..." he managed to mutter.

"As you wish, Emperor Zuko." The gaze between the two dropped as Zuko fell to the floor.

"Where's the Avatar!" Zuko demanded, springing to his feet. He was careful not to look the girl in the eye. He felt shameful...she knew so much about him now.

"I don't want to tell you," the girl said teasingly. "I don't feel like it right now."

Iroh moved forward and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko tightened his fists and pointed at the girl. "Tell me, or I'll turn you to ashes."

"Ha! You, turn _me_ into ashes? You've forgotten already who I am and what I can do. You see, Prince Zuko," the girl bent forward and picked up a stone, "I am just as storng a Bender as you are."

----------------------------------------------

**Suspence occupied the readers mind, for they longed for more. Sorry guys, I don't want to give it away just yet. Anyway, make sure you get this chapter, it's pretty important because I'll make references to it from time to time. Don't forget to review, and Merry Chirstmas.**


	15. Chapter 15: Firefly Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender, or any of its characters, except for the kids I made up...**

**OK, I have a confession to make. I...I...**

**Skya: Tell them...**

**Fine! The idea of putting a Shamer in the story was influenced from The Shamer Chronicles, more so, the book "The Shamer's Signet." Yeah. I'm not as creative as you guys thought. /sobs quietly/**

**Skya: Now tell them about the title deed you said you owned.**

**Do I have to?**

**Skya: It's for the best.**

**Pssh...what do you know? You're just a figment of my imagination. You'll go away soon, and then I won't have to worry about my shrink coming over.**

**Chapter 15: Firefly Kisses**

Before Zuko could say anything else, rocks and stones attacked him from the ground. He jumped backward as long tubes made of dirt pulled his body and his uncle to the sand below. The snakes held their grip firmly as the girl moved closer to Zuko and his uncle again. Both of them closed their eyes and tried to look away.

"Pitiful humans. It's a shame Tenkay came to your world..." She flicked some dust off of her shoulder and looked at Zuko's forehead. "I'll make sure you won't forget your visit to Tenkay, and the pain you've caused us."

His eyes remained closed as the girl bent down infront of the prince and kissed him softly on his forehead. Zuko cringed at her touch and squirmed in the grip of the rocks holding him down.

"You won't be forgetting us soon," the girl said now. The dirt holding the uncle and nephew broke down into pebbles. When they looked up, the girl was gone.

----------xXx----------

"Aang...you're not...no...don't...ugh..." Teaching Aang Water Bending was like teaching Appa to tap dance. He was ignorant, oblivious. His motions were large and clumsy, and he wasn't really focusing on what Katara was trying to teach him at all.

"Hey! I'm trying," Aang siad in defense. "It would be a lot easier if you weren't so serious, Katara. Just relax. Water is supposed to flow, remember?" As if on cue, water from the river moved over the shore and tugged at Katara's feet.

"How am I supposed to relax?" Katara asked angirly, her temper flaring. "You're not serious at all, Aang! You don't care!" She stomped away from Aang and joined her brother and Mika in packing.

"Katara..." Aang slumped his shoulders inward and followed the Water Bender. She was his friend, he couldn't stay mad at her. But he wondered now if this worked the other way around.

"We should be leaving anyway," Sokka said to settle the argument. "Up North, as far away from Tenkay as possible."

Mika nodded in agreement. Suddenly a hot flash of light streamed past Mika's face. When the group turned around, they saw what they had feared from the beginning.

Zhao's Navy ships, all 6 of them.

"We have to get out of here," Sokka said as calm as possible.

"I would advise against that. We have the forest surrounded." Zhao's voice, deep and strained, sounded from behind them. "Hand over the Avatar, and we'll let you go."

The area was silent. Katara touched Aang's shoulder as he moved toward Zhao. But when he faced her, she knew what he was going to do. That sly smile, the look in his eye. There was no way Zhao could get hold of such a firey boy. Forgetting their argument, Katara smiled as small as she thought possible.

"I'll go with you," Aang said, "if you leave my friends alone."

Zhao was looking right through Aang at a girl he had never seen before. Mika's eyes locked on his.

Then she realized that she was not wearing the hat she had worn so often, and that her ears were sticking up like shimmering flags.

Zhao smiled smugly and watched fear occupy Mika's eyes. "So this is what the reports were about?" He pushed Aang aside and bent over just a bit so that Mika could smell his warm breath. "Crazy people with unnatural ears and tails. I should have known better. Just because your kind don't show themselves anymore, doesn't mean that they died off. Does it?"

Mika felt her blood tense. If she told him they had died off and that she was the last one, he'd probably want to kill her off like the others. If she lied and said more existed, it would be bad omen for her friends. Only one chance...

"These ears aren't real," she lied hoarsly. "Just things I found at a shop market, that's all. They won't come off, I used the wrong kind of glue...sorry if you thought I was something else..." She shrugged as casually as possible and leaned on one foot. "You can get some if you like, down in Shan-Yu. Very cheap, good value." Mika made her ears limp and they blew in the light breeze. She couldn't control _fake_ ears. They had no defense against wind.

Zhao passed air through his mouth and stood straight. "I don't have time for your childish games. I came here to capture the Avatar, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." He turned to Aang and smiled.

-------------------------------------------

**For those of you wondering, I don't have a shrink. I don't need one, and if you think about it, many of them need help themselves. Just wanted to clear that up.**


	16. Chapter 16: If I Could

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender, or any of its characters. If you didn't know that by now, there must be something wrong with you.**

**Oh, and I still own Skya and the lot.**

**Chapter 16: If I Could**

Aang gripped his staff tighter and watched Zhao get into fighting position. He kept from smiling. _Used the wrong glue?_ How stupid was Zhao to fall for such a trick? Then again, it was obvious that Zhao was not interested in the girl, and Mika had done a good job making her ears look limp and false.

As if to answer Aang's questionable thoughts, a general from the forest walked up to Zhao and pointed to Mika. "You aren't going to believe such a false claim, are you Admiral? It's obvious that those ears are real. How can false ones have such beauty and color? Not to mention that Shan-Yu does not produce anything but fruit and spring water."

Zhao held up his hand and the general stopped talking. "It is obvious that the claim is false, but I would rather not pay the price. Why go after a girl with rubber flaps on her head? After all, the Avatar is worth much more than some mystical creature." Zhao stood in fighting position again and smiled smugly at the Avatar.

The general nodded and took his place. At this point, things seemed hopeless. Aang and his friends could not fight off 6 ships and an Admiral army alone. Even Mika's Fire Bending and Katara's water works would not be enough. They needed more power, more people to fight...

------xXx------

Zuko stared at the mirror blankly. His forehead still looked the same, but something didn't seem right. Around his uncle, he felt anxious and nervous. Yet when he was alone, things seemed to return to a normal state. He had just been beaten by a small, freakish girl, whom, after making him fall to his knees in shame, had kissed his forehead with a silly curse. What was next? Flying purple monkies drinking tea and dancing on the clouds?

Zuko sighed and rubbed his forehead again. There were no lip marks, let alone any mark at all. Nothing visible, nothing tangible. Maybe she had done nothing. Maybe everything was just in his head.

Or maybe he just couldn't see it.

------xXx------

The general shot the first ball of flame, which slid past Aang's left ear. He dodged as well as he could, but even he knew that he would not be able to beat Zhao's army. It would be impossible, even with the Avatar.

Mika stood straight, feeling Katara trembling next to her. Everything was her fault. She had decided to come with them, she had directed them to Shan-Yu, and to make matters worse, she had just made Aang seem like a better prize to capture than "some mystical creature."

Anger was flaming inside of her, but what could she do? She had at one time thought that the worse pain was seeing her family die infront of her, but now she realized that the worse kind of pain was knowing her own pain would never stop. It hurt more than anything she could imagine, even more than the time Skya had looked her straight in the eye and made her fall to her knees.

Limply, she put her hand on Katara's shoulder. Katara didn't turn around. Mika felt slight jealousy. _Even when the world is crumbling below you, you don't give up?_

Every one stood frigid as Zhao's army attacked Aang. No one bothered with Sokka, his sister, or Mika. Even Appa stood alone and watched Aang try to battle countless generals, Zhao smiling with pride.

When Aang was surrounded, he dropped his staff, out of breath. Suddenly a large, thin slice of rock came from the forest behind him and slit the main general's throat.


	17. Chapter 17: My Roads Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender, or any of its characters. When I do, I'll send you all a post card with Aang's face on it.**

**Skya, Mika, Til, Skya's Aunt, and the OCs we will encounter in this chapter and chapters to come are MINE! Mwa ha ha ha ha!**

**Chapter 17: My Roads Forgotten**

Before Zhao could even glance at the fallen man, more stones and flint rocks escaped from the dense forest trees. They rained like acid from the bark and hit the remaining soldiers, many of them fell and did not get up. The remainder of Zhao's army began to run to the steel Fire Nation ships, which were also dented from the flying flint. The soldiers filed one by one into the protection of the ships, and Zhao ordered them to sail down the river, where they would no longer be damaged.

He was ashamed at his defeat of an unseen enemy, but fighting invisible opponents would not end in his favor. To make matters worse, the Avatar, his friends, and his huge bison had disappeared, and none of Zhao's soldiers knew where they had went.

----------xXx----------

"Uncle...do you..." Zuko couldn't word it. What was there to word, anyway? "Uncle...do you...have you noticed anything...wrong with me?" How could he ask his uncle for help? It was so out of character, so unlike him. But he knew something was wrong. Something had to be done.

"You are nervous, Prince Zuko. Something is bothering you?"

Zuko bit his lip. "Of course not." He turned and faced the fogged water of the Mire river. "Of course not, Uncle. Nothing is wrong."

Zuko was planning a course far away from Tenkay, up near Meekoh and Mire. These were areas where the Avatar had been spotted recently, by peasents and old merchants. Since he was unable to capture the mystical creature (the girl with the Shamer's eyes) his confidence in defeating the Avatar was starting to dwindle. He wouldn't let it run him down. No matter what, he'd be ready for the next attack. He'd be ready for Zhao and for the Avatar.

----------xXx----------

_Will you go penguin sledding with me?_

_I'll teach you to catch a penguin if you teach me how to Water Bend._

_I'll take you to the North Pole. _

Images of slurred meaning slid around Katara's mind and danced like black smoke in her eyes. Some how she could not wake up from an evolving dream. It seemed to breathe and become a reality, escaping her into an unknown truth. She had to admit it to herself at some point, but did she really have feelings for Aang?

_I'm just a simple monk._

Images were becoming too vivid.

_Sokka! Stop teasing him. Aang is just my little friend. Just like Momo. Right, Momo?_

_You're just jealous..._

_How do I look?_

She clenched her teeth, but her mind would not stop. She couldn't feel anything around her, only darkness and heavy lids that would not open. Why wouldn't these images stop? Why wouldn't they become something she actually _wanted_, something like becoming a Master Water Bender, like going back in time and saving her mother. Only Aang's face was infront of her, seemingly getting closer and closer. _Katara? Katara? Are you OK? Katara?_

"Katara?" Her heavy lids became fogged as she struggled to control them. With all of her effort, she opened one eye, then the other, and focused on the image infront of her. Noticing it was Aang, she focused more on the blurred faces around him. Sokka, Mika...who were the rest of them?

"What...?"

Aang's face beamed as he helped Katara to her feet. She clutched her head and looked at the worried faces of her brother and Mika.

"Are you OK?" Sokka asked finally.

"What happened?" Katara demanded, looking at the young boys and girls surrounding them. "Where are we?"

A young boy came up to her and bowed. "We're sorry for your pain," he said in a hallow voice. "Forgive us, but it was the only way to save you. Are you feeling well?"

Katara wrinkled her nose and looked at the other children, dressed in Earth Kingdom clothes. There were about 10 or 12 of them, all with large, green eyes that stared at the much taller appearence of her and her friends. "It's fine. Where are we?"

"We're in Mire," Mika said in her regular, worried tone. Her eyes shifted to the dense forest behind them. "But we have to leave. According to these kids' and their fortune teller, some Prince named Zuko is coming. She said he wants to capture Aang, and he found Tenkay. I'm sure that if he's found it, he'll find Mire too. This is all my fault...I should leave, really. It isn't worth--"

"What happened to Zhao?" Katara asked, wondering why her brother and Aang were still fine. Had they known what happened already? Why was she still lost? Why was she having such vivid dreams before? Was this whole "city" made of children?

"My friend took care of it," Mika said, shyly smiling. "Zhao is gone for sure, Katara. We just have to leave as soon as possible."

Katara sighed and rubbed the pain on her head, shivering though the weather was warm. It was well past noon, but still it felt like morning. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked at the children again. "Where's your fortune teller?"

"What!" Sokka moved past the children and looked angrily at Katara. "We aren't staying. If Zuko is coming, than we'll only make things worse by sitting here." Crossing his arms, he turned to Aang. "Come on Aang, let's go load Appa."

Aang and Sokka moved into the clearing to Appa. "Who saved us?" Katara asked Mika, noticing that the children were following Aang and Sokka. "We should thank them. Where are they?"

"In the forest, some of them. A lot of them were the kids we just saw."

Seeing Katara's reaction of a wrinkled face, Mika quickly added, "They're not all kids, a lot of them are older than us... Here, come with me."

------------------


	18. Chapter 18: Zuko's Scroll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender, or any of its characters. When I do, I'll send you all a post card with Aang's face on it.**

**Skya, Mika, Til, Skya's Aunt, and the OCs we will encounter in this chapter and chapters to come are MINE! Mwa ha ha ha ha!**

**A note for Guardiangirl1, there were 10 or 12 _children_, the childrens' ages were not 10 and 12, so they aren't midgets. If you want to know how old they are...well, I guess they're probably 6 or something. On with the chapter...**

**Chapter 18: Zuko's Scroll**

"His name is Bing Hsu," Mika told her excitedly. Katara couldn't help but notice the sudden spark in Mika's eyes, the rush of happiness and she told her about Bing.

"I've known him for most of my life, a good friend of my mother, he was. I think he's 15 now, or 16...I can't really remember..." Moving another branch down with her hand, Mika pushed herself through the thickness of the trees and held the branch out of the way for Katara to come through. "He's quite a legend, if I remember correctly. A great swordsman and Bender, an even better friend...he was like a brother to me for a while after...um..."

Noticing that she was bringing up the deaths of her family, Mika stopped talking, hoping Katara wouldn't question her, and she didn't. Katara had been much too busy focusing on the shooting pain in her ankles and knees that wouldn't go away. It was as if she had fallen off a cliff, over and over and over again.

Finally, they came to a clearing, a large space of land at least 25 feet in diameter. The only trees and shrubs existed on the edge of the circular area.

"Bing! Bing!" Mika cupped her hands to her mouth and called for Bing, and within a few seconds, he appeared.

Much taller than Katara expected, Bing rose a good 5 foot 9 off the ground. He was thin, but muscular, with a dimpled chin and light, chisled hair that came down over his forehead. His eyes were emerald green, much like those of the children they had seen earlier, but they seemed glazed over, as if he was thinking about something deep and angry. With and thin and narrow face and square knuckles, Bing seemed to be more like a man instead of a boy.

Mika's face lit up when she saw him, as if she hadn't seen him in years, though she had just spoke to him moments before Katara awoke. "Bing, this is Katara, from the Southern Water Tribe. The one you and Chuan saved...she wanted to meet you...to thank you, for your help."

Katara bowed her head gracefully as Bing held out his hand. She placed her soft and fragile hand in his, and she swore that it was the strangest image of a friendly shake that she had ever seen. Bing's knuckles were rigid and scarred in many places. Shyly, Katara took her hand away.

"Thank you, Bing," she said as formally as possible. "I admit we had little chance of making it back there..."

"No need for thanks," Bing said. "It's our duty to protect Mire and Shan-Yu, and that push over that calls himself an Admiral didn't stand a chance against our Bending. Sad to say that you didn't either...I'm sorry we had to pull you down and hurt you...but it was the only way to get you away from his army without being seen--"

"Wait, what did you do?" Images of Bing's army beating Katara and pulling her into the forest flooded her thoughts, and anger shot up through her blood vessles.

"No, Katara...Bing doesn't mean it like that," Mika explained. "It's called grave-visiting. Bing and his brothers used Bending to pull us underneth the soil and back up again...that's all."

"You're body just reacted differently, because you are a Water Bender, and water tends to absorb the earth and soil around it...it just took us a little longer to pull you back up...that's why you're feeling a bit dizzy..." Bing shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "It may feel that some of you is back down there, but it's not...so don't worry...you should be fine in a couple of days, I promise." He forced a tattered smile, a pinch of guilt tracing his voice.

"Who were all of those children?" Katara asked.

"I call them my brothers and sisters," Bing said happily. "They're the children of my village. After their parents left, they didn't have anyone to protect them...A lot of them didn't have any known relatives, just feral children of the Earth Kingdom." He smiled. "Don't worry, they're harmless."

The group laughed lightly, each with something else in mind.

"I should go check out the river," Bing said to Mika. "Just in case..."

"Right, better safe than sorry."

Nodding to Katara and Mika, Bing and the girls parted ways.

--------xXx------

"There is no way in hell I'm taking that to the Fire Lord," the taller guard stated, shaking his hands at the gray scroll.

"It's a favor, please--"

"No way in hell," he repeated. "You know how much he hates his son. If he figures out that he burned Tenkay without his permission, he'll go crazy. I'm not going to be in the way when that happens."

"Please...you're my older brother...you're braver than I am." With a hallow sigh, he placed the scroll in his belt pocket and shoke his head. "You're right...I'll get someone else to do it."

"How long ago did you get that?"

"About a day," he answered. "But I know that it's late." Another sigh escaped him. "I'll do it."

"Good luck then. I only hope that you don't get killed in the process."

"That isn't funny."

Smiling, his older brother placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine. He can't get _that_ angry. Just be careful and watch your step, blame it on the Avatar or something."

Bowing slightly, the guard began the short walk to the Fire Lord's chamber.

-------xXx-------

"WHAT!" Flames burned from the chair in the center, each flame licking at the high ceiling and marble pilars. "WHAT!"

"A thousand apologies, my lord. I'm sure your son only had your interests in mind--"

"I banish him, and he burns down the only source of Shaming left in the whole damn world!" The Fire Lord's breath was jagged and uneasy, his voice was deep and unwelcoming. More flames flashed before him.

"He probably didn't know--"

"I don't need your comfort!" He scowled. "Go! Get out of my chamber and leave the scroll here! My son will kill himself if he knows what's good for him!" Darkened fire shot at the guards face as he pulled his arms infront of him to protect himself. It didn't do any good. When he left the chamber, he was one scroll and one eye less.


	19. Chapter 19: Death's Garden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender, or any of its characters. When I do, I'll send you all a post card with Aang's face on it, and Appa in the background. **

**Skya, Mika, Til, Skya's Aunt, Bing, and the OCs we have encountered are MINE! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Mwa ha ha /cough/ ha /gag/ ha!**

**Chapter 19: Death's Garden**

Walking away from Bing, Mika and Katara began light conversation. Really, it was hard for Mika to talk about anything except bending, or Bing. But Katara, with her friendly nature and cunning social genius, had been able to spark talk of the Fire Nation.

"If they've found it, they've burned it," Mika told Katara flatly, her eyes darting behind her to see how far Bing had walked.

"That's not always the case," Katara reasoned. "They might have left it alone if they saw Aang wasn't there."

Mika shook her head slowly and continued to clear the branches and shrub in their way. "All I know is that they've found Tenkay, I can feel it. It's like a sixth sense or something...me and Skya have always been like that, able to tell each other stuff without saying it. It's odd, but true. I know they've burnt it. I know Skya is very angry right now."Katara looked down in embarrassment after Mika's words. A thick silence fell between them, but it felt right, as if it was a moment of silence for those who had lost their homes in Tenkay.

The silence, though well placed, could not cover the loud blast from behind them.

Mika's throat dropped.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

"Stand and fight!" Zuko called loudly to the boy he had just blasted. "Where is the Avatar?"

Turning to his back, the boy jumped to his feet, pieces of burnt and dry cloth falling from his shirt. "Who do you think you are?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he got into fighting position. "Answer my question first." With that, large balls of fire escaped his fists and landed only inches apart from the boy's chest. "Where is the Avatar!"

The boy bent over and coughed, his arms at his mouth. "You asked for this," he called to Zuko.

Instantly, the rocks and dirt around Zuko began to crumble, and Zuko felt himself moving into the Earth.

"I don't think so," Zuko yelled from his spot, and jumped up to the branches of a nearby tree, more fire coming from his hands to the boy. The last blast he let go sent the boy flying with a loud grunt.

"Bing! Bing!"

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

Mika felt her heart rip open and explode. Bing was on the floor, his head rolled back and the whites of his eyes showing, his face pale and his arms lying limp and useless at his sides. His chest, once broad and muscular, was now smoking with fire. Bing was doing nothing to stop it.

"BING!" She ran harder, and Katara's existence no longer mattered. All that mattered was saving the already dead Bing, her only real family left. The only friend that knew of her past was gone.

Running to Bing, the only thing she saw was his bright and pale face on the ground as she kneeled next to him. His shirt had ceased smoking and now his shirt was black with burnt flesh and cloth. He seemed so pained and angry inside, his heart was hurting as much as hers was.

_It's going to be OK, Mika. Don't cry, it's going to be OK. Don't cry..._

Bing's words flew threw her mind, in and out and in and out again, never stopping. Bing was like her older brother, now dead and limp on the floor.

She felt Katara's hand on her shoulder, the only thing she could feel. She heard nothing, only Bing's words when her family was gone. _Don't cry._

Her body shivered, her wings spanned without her consent, her ears flew upward and unflattened, she stood up and looked at the teenager whom had killed Bing.

"You...you killed him. You killed him!" She spun around to Bing's body again. "You killed him!"

"I'll kill who ever I want to get to the Avatar," Zuko said flatly. "Where is he?"

Mika's voice darkened, she felt her dragon soul consume her until she could no longer see light, only Zuko's face. "And I'll kill who ever I want to avenge Bing, Princess Zuko. Stand and fight!"

Her voice deepened, and the only ounce of humanity left in her was swallowed into her throat and folded over again and again. Zuko killed Bing, she would kill Zuko. If Zuko killed her the process, she would join her family. Every one would win.

She couldn't really feel herself fight, it was as if she was living in a dream. All she could sense was Zuko's fear everytime a ball of fire would escape her lips, evertime her wings would levitate her higher in the sky. Was she flying? Or was it the joy of defeating such a horrible enemy? What it was, she was too blind to tell.

----xXx----xXx----xXx-----

"Mika! Stop!" Katara moved forward, but fear blocked her path. Mika was made with power. Not only was she giving Zuko the fight of his life, but she was burning everything in her path. The trees, Zuko's ship, the shore, the ground, the shrubs. Katara's robe caught fire twice.

"Mika! Mika! Calm down!" Katara's words did nothing. Fire was erupting from every pore on Mika's body, burning everything in the process.


	20. Chapter 20: Bending the Stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender, or any of its characters. When I do, I'll send you all a post card with Aang's face on it, and Appa in the background. **

**A note, check out my second Avatar fic, Glass Locket. **

**Thank you, main 2 reviewers, icedperfection09 and Guardiangirl1, amongst you, many AIM reviewers and drifters... **

**Chapter 20: Bending the Stars**

"There he is! The prince!" The mage shouted for the guards to come to the ledge of the ship, only to see the "prince" fighting off some sort of Firebending animal, a strange monster burning Zuko and his ship, and everything else.

"Dear Lord, what _is_ that?"

"I don't know..."

"Get the mages! Call the guards! The Fire Lord wants his son alive!"

"Only to kill him afterward…"

"It doesn't matter. If his son arrives to him alive, then we shall stay alive. If his son arrives to him in charred pieces, we won't hear the end of it."

The mage nodded and ran to the first tower of the large ship, calling the soldiers and guards from their posts.

"Do what you must to stop it," the mage said quickly. "I don't want to be the one in the way when the Fire Lord finds out his son was burned alive."

A wave of nods agreed to the mage as the soldiers got ready to depart.

--------xXx-------- 

"Mika! Stop!" Katara's arms shielded her from all the damage Mika was doing. Whether Zuko was alive or not, she could not tell. All she knew was that Mika had totally and absolutely lost it, and whatever was happening to her was not good. Her eyes seemed redder; her body seemed to be growing. Something was wrong.

Now, though, Mika's feelings weren't important. Another ship had appeared in the distance, and Fire Nation soldiers were jumping off of the ship into the water, running towards Zuko, Mika, and Katara.

She looked up at Mika again. Flames were rearing around her like a tornado, only faster and warmer. Mika was continuing to destroy Zuko's ship and the forest. All Katara could do was watch and wait.

-------xXx---------- 

When the soldiers where finally close enough, they looked up at the thing with awe. None of them had seen so much fire in their lives. What could they do? More fire would only make things worse.

"What…should we do?" A soldier asked. "There's no way we can—"

"Don't just stand there!" The mage ordered. "Attack it!"

"You're crazy! I'm not going to give my life to save some spoiled prince!"

"Then the Fire Lord will have your head once he receives my report!"

The soldiers were quiet. The only noises were the crackling flames that the spinning tornado was giving off.

"Fine…" The soldiers mumbled. A ripple of agreement washed over the crowd. Reluctantly, they began to run towards it.

The first row, however, acquired the surprise. Instead of running straight through the flames, they bumped onto a large, white, sparkling wall.

"What was—"

"Dragon!"

Sure enough, about fifty feet up, two piercing dragon eyes were staring at them with hate. It's long muzzle was attached to two long, whip like whiskers. The flames had died down, giving way to a shivering Zuko underneath.

"Dear God…"

The dragon, now enraged with fury, let out a horrible cry. It looked down at Zuko once again, then to the mage, then to the soldiers, then to the Water Tribe peasant girl behind it. It pivoted to the face the soldiers and Zuko, and with a whip of its tail, knocked them all away, including their rusting ships.

-----------xXx-----------------

For some odd reason, Katara was not afraid. She knew that the Mika inside of the dragon wouldn't destroy her or her friends. She was merely protecting the friends she had left.

Taking her chances, Katara began to run into the dense forest to find Aang and Sokka.

-----------xXx--------------- 

"I don't know why you didn't put this stuff away," Sokka complained to Aang. "You know how long it's going to take me to do it? Probably another half hour! Gosh Aang…" Sokka began to pick up his belongings from the ground. "Aang? Are you even listening?"

The materials on the ground began to shake. Sokka turned around to look at what Aang seemed so hypnotized by.

Whatever was in Sokka's hands dropped to the ground "D…da….d…d…"

"Dragon…" Aang said. "Mika." Behind her was Katara.

The large white dragon bent so its face was close to Aang's. Its eyes, blue and misted, looked to the sky.

"Say hi to them for me," Aang told the dragon. "Tell them I miss them very much. Please. Tell them…tell all of my friends that I'm sorry I ran away. Tell them I'll be joining them soon."

The dragon nodded a slow, mournful nod.

"And tell your family that I said hi too," Aang added.

The dragon's eyes gleamed. Her wings began to move up and down, levitating her into the sky. She flew into the clouds, not looking back.

------------xXx----------------

"OK, I don't care _what_ you guys think, but that was really, really weird. I mean like…crazy weird."

The friends were sleeping under the stars, thoughts of the unusual day buzzing around their minds. "It was pretty weird," Aang agreed.

"I don't get it though," Katara added, glancing at Aang. "I mean…how did you know she was going to…to die? Or kill herself? Which did she do? How did you know?"

"I guess she found a way to leave the physical world to the spirit world. She missed her family a lot. I don't really know which she did, kill herself or just die. But she's with them now. That's all that matters to her."

"And how did you know?" Sokka asked skeptically.

"Avatars just know this stuff," Aang said; muse staining his voice. "I just sorta knew."

Sokka and Katara were silent as they drifted off to a deep sleep. Their day had been busy, and they didn't have to think twice about falling asleep.

Aang, however, stayed awake. The stars twinkled at him, each glittering happily. He had never seen so many stars in one night in his entire life.

_ I wonder if she told them… _

As if to answer his question, the stars directly above him glowed even brighter. Aang turned to his side and closed his eyes. '

He knew that tonight, a mother was united again with her long departed daughter. Tonight, a mystical race was complete in the sky. Tonight, the monks and friends he had were smiling at him for remembering them. They missed him, he missed them, but they could wait to be reunited. He would save the world, and once his pain was finally over, he would see them again.

And together, they would bend the stars.


End file.
